duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Hall of Fame
The Hall of Fame (殿堂入り) is the list of cards that either cannot be played in a deck, or are restricted to a certain amount. See Also: *Gallery *DASH Golden List TCG Banlist There is nothing restricted in the English game of Duel Masters. However after its release, Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny was placed on a "watch list" by Wizards of the Coast. Due to the game being discontinued in the TCG, there is no official restriction. OCG Banlist This is the current list of banned or restricted cards in Japanese play. Also, all decks must be 40 cards, unlike the TCG where 40 is simply the minimum amount. The latest banned and restricted list may be found here: http://dm.takaratomy.co.jp/rule/regulation/index.html 'Disabled cards ' You cannot have any copies of disabled cards in your deck. These cards are distinguished from the Premium Hall of Fame by being never usable at any point in time in the OCG and by being banned for reasons other than being overpowered. * Galberius Dragon * Cards in a language other than Japanese 'Duo Premium Hall of Fame' Pairs of cards in the Duo Premium Hall of Fame cannot both be used in a deck at once. If a deck has one of the cards of the pair in it, it cannot use the other card. Currently, there are no pairs of cards in the Duo Premium Hall of Fame. Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard + Crest of Mother and Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard + Soulswap are the only pairs of cards to have held a place here. 'Hyperspatial Premium Hall of Fame' This is differentiated from the Duo Premium Hall of Fame in that one of the cards involved is a psychic creature. If you have one of the cards in your deck, you cannot have the other in your hyperspatial zone. If you use one of the cards in your hyperspatial zone, you cannot use the other card in your deck. *Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler/Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened and Hyperspatial Vice Hole 'Premium Hall of Fame' You cannot have any copy of a card in the Premium Hall of Fame in your deck. * Aquan * Aqua Patrol * Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon * Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny * Crest of Mother * Cursed Totem * Cyber Brain * Dark Hydra, Evil Planet Lord * Emperor Chirico * Future Slash * Hell Slash * Inferno Gate * Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade * King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia * Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God * Skeleton Vice * Slash Charger * Soul Advantage * Soulswap 'Hall of Fame' You can only have one copy of any card in the Hall of Fame in a deck. * Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves * Aqua Hulcus * Astral Reef * Bajula's Soul * Cloned Nightmare * Colorful Dance * Cosmic Darts * Dandy Eggplant * Deep Operation * Emeral * Falconer, Lightfang Ninja * Hanzou, Menacing Phantom * Heavy, Dragon God * Hydro Hurricane * Hyperspatial Dravita Hole * Inferno Sign * Infinity Dragon * Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier * Miraculous Plague * Miraculous Snare * Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian * Nariel, the Oracle * Orochi, of the Hidden Blade * Pacific Champion * Paradise Aroma * Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality * Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder * Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard * Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect * Shrine of Rebirth * Spiral Gate * Streaming Shaper * Transmogrify * Überdragon Bajula Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Gameplay